daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Gwenith Petranella Katarina Trevelyan (Gwen)
"Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around." - Mother Giselle Overview Physical Appearance: ''' Gwyn has a rather diminutive stature, (5"6) and is somewhat curvy. Some would say her hips are a little too wide to be considered fashionable and with years of academic studies involving little more than the pouring over ancient texts and manuscripts, her physique is far from athletic. Her most striking features are her large emerald green eyes, that display her every emotion for all to see in haunting detail, much to her eternal lamentation. She herself secretly considers her not altogether unfortunate bosom to be the more flattering feature. At least it detracts the attention away from the fact that her waist and bottom are perhaps not as svelte as they could be and her nose is a little on the sharp side. Her hair is long and slightly wavy, golden-blonde with hints of copper. Being a woman of practicality, she generally wears it up, so few people realise it actually comes down to below her shoulders. When she wears it down, it has a somewhat fine and wispy quality. Her favourite adornment is a dark red rouge on her lips and she is rarely seen without it. Worn by one of the heroines from a childhood romance novel, she became obsessed with wearing it in an attempt to emulate her role model and now it has become a comfort blanket of sorts. '''Personality Although generally perceived as personable and friendly, she is a very private person at heart, preferring her own company over large groups. Her idea of perfection is stealing away from her responsibilities and snuggling up in a quiet corner with a good romance novel, that she has as much of a weak spot for as Cassandra. She is a big romantic at heart, although she would laugh derisively if such was ever suggested to her. Those who show her kindness will find her fiercely loyal, but although she may forgive a slight with time, it will never be forgotten. An impactful experience at the Circle has left her with a fatal lack of confidence in herself and it is because of this that she has a very hard time dealing with people making fun of her. Leadership and taking charge are hard for her and away from public view, she will often defer decisions to her inner circle, or turn to them for advice before making a decision. Being made Inquisitor was a rather traumatic experience and only happened because they thrust this decision upon her publically and she could not reject it without causing a scene. 'Talents and Skills' A Circle Mage of Ostwick Major affinity: Illusion(Fade) /Lightning. Secondary Affinity: Fade Magic - Fade Step - Fade Cloak Biography Born in 9:9 Dragon as the youngest of three to Lord and Lady Trevelyan, Gwenith was shipped off to the mages Circle when it was discovered she had magic at age 11. As the manifestation was calamitous, it was all a very rushed affair, leaving a young Trevelyan bewildered and suddenly bereft of the only family she had known up to that point. As there were few apprentices from a noble background at the Circle at that time, she was shunned by her fellow students. Taking her terminal shyness as aloofness for arrogance, she was mocked and pranked to the point that she made herself invisible as much as possible. Going back to her earliest memory, she remembers dreams of waking in the Fade, even though she didn't know it was called that at time. She made friends with spirits long before she knew what she was doing and they taught her many secrets. Not realising she was the only one in her family who could see the spirit creatures manifest outside the Fade, she was considered a strange child with lots of "imaginary friends". At age 18, she successfully passed her Harrowing after which she left the Circle for many years to pursue academic achievements in the field, specialising in Illusionary Magicks. After the events at the Circle in Kirkwall and the disbanding of the Mages Circle as an organization, she joined the rebel mages and a delegation to the negotiation talks at the Conclave in Haven, mostly to spite her family, who staunchly supported the Templars. She lost her brother Myron during the explosion, something she didn't find out until much later. Relationships Bann Titus Aengus Trevelyan - Father Lady Dealla Ailleann Trevelyan - Mother Lord Faolan Trevelyan - Oldest ( brother to Gwynneth) Lord Myron Peadar Trevelyan - Middle child (died at Conclave) Love interest: Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford (child-hood) friend: Thomas Alvel Miscellaneous Despite being of noble birth herself, she dislikes her title and anything associated with it. Her family abandoned her to the Circle where she was both shunned and made a target because her background was self-evident, even if her family name was a secret and she would as soon forget all that it stands for. Has a penchant for dark red lip rouge and whisky as well as 'strapping blond templars'. Definitely a dog- and not a cat-person. AU Modern Fantasy : There are two very distinct versions of Gwen. The OC/HC version is the one as described in this BIO: a somewhat shy and wonderfully dorky Thedas Mage who is suddenly thrust in the thick of things and takes a very steep climb on a personal and character-building journey. Then there is the AU Gwyn, where a modern 21st-century gamer wakes up inside the body of Gwen one day and takes her on a VERY different journey to explore every single (mostly cliche) gaming fantasy ever conceived with all the notions and experience expected in this day and someone having a field day with the "what if" concept. What would you do if all your wishes came true and your everyday life existence was replaced with Thedas? Would it be a "careful what you wish for" scenario? Links Timeline Commissions and OC Art Fic links: Gwen Chronicles - Collection of extracts and short fics AU modern Inky : What the heart wants MBTI personality Sarcasm incoming.png|Gwen Trevelyan seeing the funny side of things Concern for Bull.png|Gwen listening with concern as Bull becomes Tal Vasoth Looking regal.png|Despite the fact that she despises being of noble birth, she cannot always escape her breeding reign of fire.png|And Fire shall reign down upon them. Heartbroken.png|When choices tear you apart KateWinsletFC.png|Gwen FC Category:Inquisitor Category:Trevelyan Category:Human Category:Spirit Healer Category:Cullen Romance